


the machine

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Nonet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: The nonet poetic form: It’s a 9-line poem that has 9 syllables in the first line, 8 syllables in the second line, 7 syllables in the third line, and continues to count down to one syllable in the final (ninth) line.





	the machine

created out of desperation

hidden from those it's meant to save

to be human but more so

to see the difference

in relevant and

irrelevant

to one day

offer

hope

**Author's Note:**

> The nonet poetic form: It’s a 9-line poem that has 9 syllables in the first line, 8 syllables in the second line, 7 syllables in the third line, and continues to count down to one syllable in the final (ninth) line.


End file.
